


有誰記得誰最好的年歲

by QIAN_FAN, RONG_FEI



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QIAN_FAN/pseuds/QIAN_FAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RONG_FEI/pseuds/RONG_FEI
Summary: 種如是因，得如是果，一切惟心造。
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin, Vladimir Putin/Dmitry Medvedev
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. 《有誰記得誰最好的年歲》――〈牽絲戲〉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有誰記得，他曾意氣風發；有誰記得，他曾坐擁天下。

戈尔基。

德米特里坐在装修风格庄重严肃的书房中，手上捧着一本厚厚的相册。身为电子产品的忠实爱好者，这几年来，德米特里已经习惯了把所有相片都保存在手机里，把照片洗出来收藏成册，那已经是许久以前的做法了。  
有多久了呢？德米特里自己也记得不是很清楚，恍惚，已经是多年以前，那时的他还很年轻，皱纹不曾爬上面容，也不曾被成堆的琐事消磨了雄心壮志，正是意气风发的大好年华。那时候的他，就像一个学步的婴儿，跟着那个人从亦步亦趋到昂首阔步，甜得就像蜜。  
德米特里想，自己应该是后悔了：「人生，又有多少个二十年？」那四年是多么的可笑，他为那人做了那么多，可到头来那人却不曾为他想过，他的人生，又有几个二十年可以耗。他不想永远都是那人背后的存在，也不想一直为那人的野心买单。  
「在看什么？」一个男人悄无声息地推开门，走到他身边弯下腰问：「照片？」  
「嗯！」  
右手指腹轻轻滑过相册侧边，男人伸手翻开了相册的下一页，也许是时常被人翻阅，相册精致的封皮有些陈旧，侧边也不免沾上了岁月的痕迹。看着自己左手按着的那一组照片，德米特里好像回到了照片里的那个场景，他和那人并肩而立，那人似乎是察觉了他的目光，侧头向他笑了笑，前方整齐威武的对列一一行过，高呼着「乌拉！」他们都还年轻的脸泛起了笑，嘴角不受控的扬起。  
「乌拉！」德米特里轻轻地叹道。  
「乌拉！」男人也轻轻地跟着说，「那是胜利日的大阅兵吧？」  
「那时候……卡尼亚你还是总统助理兼经济顾问吧！」看着那个最近时常出现在他官邸的男人，德米特里笑了笑，「那时候的卡尼亚头发还很多呢！」  
「嗯！」男人似乎没有反应过来自己被调侃了，「还是助理。」  
「最近怎么老是跑来我这里？」想了又想，德米特里看着那个已经不知道从哪里翻出国际象棋的人，终究是问出口了，虽然他大概知道，对方为何而来，不过，还是想听听对方怎么说。  
「那本相册都快要被你翻烂了，也难为你老是翻这相册而不是翻手机。」阿尔卡季打开装象棋的木盒，把棋子一股脑地倒在桌面上，斜眼瞥了一眼那本精装的相册，他记得，那本相册好像是德米特里卸任那年，总统办公厅的同事们一起送出去的杰作，挑剔的发言人十分满意，现在看来，甫辞职的前总理先生也很是喜欢。  
「有电子文件？」  
扬了扬嘴角，阿尔卡季一想到当时发言人饥渴如狼般地收罗照片的情景就不禁发笑，除了他们这些总统办公厅的成员，就连时任白宫发言人佩斯科夫都一并遭殃，被强迫着贡献照片和劳力。阿尔卡季实在是不能理解，那么爱八卦的女人，到底是怎么舍得离开俄联邦最大的八卦生产地的。  
「应该有留，问一下就知道了。照片当初是娜塔莉娅拿去洗的，佩斯科夫还说她不务正业呢！」顺带一提，当时的佩斯科夫正因为他家老板和总统之间的争执忙得天昏地暗，那位美女发言人却完全不打算出来说句什么，任着流言满天，也只管窝在办公室里搞手工，把相片整理好放进相册，还时不时抓人打下手。听佩斯科夫说，不知情的时任总理还在背后把季玛科娃给骂个狗血淋头，扬言要把那位渎职的美女发言人炒鱿鱼。  
完全无法得知阿尔卡季那已经丰富得不得了的内心世界，看着眼前被一一排放好的国际象棋，德米特里的面部表情不受控制地扭曲了，眉毛高高挑起，嘴角大幅度地向下，宛如受了天大的刺激般。要知道，阿尔卡季这已经是本周第四度拜访自己官邸了，在这样下去，哪怕十分不喜欢去办公室办公，德米特里都会开始想念自己那个不会遭受摧残的可爱办公室了，喔不！是寒酸的办公室。  
「我说，我们能不下棋吗？」  
「那……怎么行，脑子不用是会绣的。而且，你知不知道，能让我愿意跟他下棋的人也不多好吗？」阿尔卡季看着德米特里的表情忍不住吐槽：「如果娜塔莉娅在，肯定会让你好好控制一下表情，不要那么夸张不受控。」  
「这一切都是象棋的错。」  
「象棋哪有错？象棋那么无辜。」  
「你前上司的玻璃心重要还是你的象棋重要？」德米特里已经十分习惯在私底下的非正式场合和亲近的下属们抬杠爽嘴皮子，「而且我怎么觉得，能和俄罗斯联邦的前总统、前总理下棋的人比较少？」  
「象棋比较重要。」听出弦外之音，阿尔卡季勾起了原本就显得邪媚的笑：「等等，『您』的意思是……？我太抬举我自己了？」  
「卡尼亚一如既往的聪明。」德米特里歪了歪头，阖上手中颇有分量的相册，拂去因为时常翻阅，所以色泽十分亮丽的小牛皮封皮上不存在的灰尘。相册的封皮上有一个金属制的双头鹰徽章，就像当年宣誓就职时，放在圣安德烈厅尽头，取代沙皇宝座的演讲台上的那本俄罗斯联邦宪法。一样的标志，一样的封皮颜色，大小也极其相似，唯一不同的，也仅仅是厚度上的差别  
「与其下象棋，卡尼亚你不如来帮我研究研究这份文件。」抬了抬下巴，德米特里意示那位还摆弄着象棋的人，宽敞的原木大书桌上，随便扔着几个活页夹，「如何？我亲爱的前经济顾问先生？」  
似乎是了解下属的个性，德米特里笃定，阿尔卡季对经济的热爱必然远胜于象棋，要不然，阿尔卡季就一定会是个国际象棋棋手，而不是年少有为的天才经济学家。  
被捏准了死穴的狡猾狐狸邪媚一笑，扔下方才还爱不释手的水晶制象棋，阿尔卡季绅士地欠了欠身：「我能说不吗？荣幸之至。」  
「你呀！」看着阿尔卡季爽快地撇下象棋，急不可耐地扫过桌面上的文件，德米特里也不禁莞尔，要是以前让阿尔卡季舍下象棋工作，这位认真尽职的下属可能还会兴致缺缺，就像要那只贪睡的大脸猫少睡几个小时是一样的道理。「看来，斯科尔科沃真是委屈你了。」  
「比起喀山和监狱，斯科尔科沃已经是天堂了。」这位素来精明、善于算计的前副总理先生其实是个说话不过脑袋的人，应该说，是嘴快于大脑的人。这也许是天才的通病，明知道要谨言慎行，却偏偏反其道而行。阿尔卡季委实是忘了顾虑自己上司那个爱胡思乱想的玻璃心。「啧！伊戈尔．伊万诺维奇先生终于成功了吗？看来我们新总理扛不住啊！」  
「但凡我们那位总统先生对阿列克谢．列昂尼德维奇有对那位国企老总的三分之一倚重，估计，他就没那么容易『被』辞职。」翻着文件，阿尔卡季觉得有些好笑：「『我会再和普京总理讨论。』库德林大概没想到，在当时的总理心目中，根本不值得为了他和总统起争执。」  
「我和库德林不合本来就不是秘密了。」德米特里撇了撇嘴：「谢钦他之前也老想坑我。」  
在德米特里的总统任期中，库德林一贯与他的政策意见相左，而库德林本人也不怎么把他放在眼里，既然要杀鸡儆猴树立威信，那个敢在大西洋彼端公然说他不是的库德林岂不是最好的下手对象？只是可恨的是，当德米特里说出：「如果你不同意政府所执行的总统政策，你有一条路可以选择，那就是辞职。」时，库德林竟然响应：「我会在与普京总理商议后做出决定。」  
对于德米特里，这根本是赤裸裸的挑衅。  
「虽然说我个人也不是很喜欢库德林，不过这完全是基于派系立场。总体而言，他十分专业，在经济这个领域也一直都是权威，那怕他的个性会让与他共事的人感到压力或者是不愉快。」阿尔卡季仔细阅读着手里的文件，随手抽过几张德米特里扔在一边的废纸写写画画，「喔！对了，顺带一提他还是斯科尔科沃基金的异议分子。」  
「哼！我还以为你和他私交匪浅呢！你们甚至一起反对过我和瓦洛佳。」单手拎着颇有厚度的相册，德米特里绕过办公桌，俯身看阿尔卡季笔下潦草的数字。  
「……。」一手撑着头，另一手拿笔在纸上划拉着，阿尔卡季发誓，自己只是在Twitter上写了一句「这并不值得庆祝」而已。「你这是记仇，小心眼的家伙。」  
「你们都是那么想的吗？」  
察觉了德米特里突然低沉的语调，阿尔卡季屏了屏呼吸，又缓缓地吐了一口气：「你指什么？」  
「卡尼亚。你知道的。」  
面对不想回答的问题，阿尔卡季总是喜欢装傻或者是直接无视问题的本身，就如同刚刚德米特里问他为甚么最近总跑来一样。而当他这么做的时候，善解人意的温和大教授有很大的机率不会再追问，但是，在极少时候，德米特里还是会用严肃而且带有威胁意味的声音，不容自己逃避问题。  
也许是太久不曾与德米特里高密度、高强度地共事，阿尔卡季都有点忘了，这位先生虽然外表温和，但骨子里却比谁都还要坚持，也比谁都还要有威严。那种可怕的威严与现在的总统先生不同，那种威严平静无波，却比莫斯科冬天的寒意还要彻骨，他一直很害怕这样的德米特里，打从心底的害怕。  
感受到德米特里的威压，阿尔卡季觉得自己可能在发抖，他根本不敢偏头去看那位正俯身在他身侧的人：「我……不知道。」  
发觉了身旁人的神色以肉眼可见的速度苍白、紧张，德米特里伸手拍了拍阿尔卡季的后背，心里默默地叹了口气：可怜的小家伙，从以前就这么胆小。「好了，别怕，没事了。卡尼亚不怕。」  
也许是因为阿尔卡季最早开始和他频繁接触的时候，正是德米特里那个看似有模有样，却又处处制肘的总统任期，阿尔卡季虽然平常看起来与他十分要好，也比旁人要敢与他多说上几句，不过，估计是也被他吓得够呛了。那时候的德米特里总是在演戏，回了办公室，就成了倦怠的演员，不高兴时就把坏脾气通通留给身边最亲近的人，而他的特别助理兼经济顾问就首当其冲，谁让俄罗斯的经济一向太过脆弱。  
德米特里承认，自己朝阿尔卡季撒气的时候很多，那个小他七岁的年轻人总是不说话，只苍白着脸听他那没有什么语调起伏的训斥，明明都吓得很了，还会在他发完火的时候递上一杯温热的开水，说些什么别哑了嗓子的话。  
德米特里记得，自己让库德林辞职的那次，他说话的方式都让自家助理兼顾问脸色惨白，会议结束后都还恍恍惚惚地没有回过神来。貌似他也曾经因为和库德林起了争执，把气撒在当时支持库德林论点的阿尔卡季身上，足足让对方在办公室里站了几个小时和自己讨论财政预算。  
「我……。您别用那样的口气说话。」  
「好了。」伸手又拍了拍阿尔卡季的头，德米特里把人揽进了怀里：「不怕。卡尼亚。」  
前几年，德米特里还是总理，阿尔卡季还是副总理时，网络上就有人说，他和阿尔卡季看起来就像是一对好兄弟。德米特里觉得，这句话其实也没有说错，至少只有这个人这么了解他，会在他意气风发时直言敢谏，会在他失意落魄时默默地跑来，也不说是为了什么。  
「好了啦！以后绝对不吓卡尼亚。」  
阿尔卡季把头整个都埋在德米特里怀里，手紧紧地抓着对方不放，声音虽然闷闷的有点不清楚，但也十足委屈：「你以前也都这样说。」  
「好啦！以后绝对不会。」  
「你都骗人。」  
「不骗人。我陪你下国际象棋？」  
「不要。你滚？」  
「你抱这么紧我怎么滚？都几岁了人，不要哭鼻子了。」  
「我哪有。」

/

BY 非

（控制不了自己的手，又跑题了。跟预想的方向根本就不一样，修仙和石油都没讲到。）


	2. 《有誰記得誰最好的年歲》2――〈牽絲戲〉

戈尔基，一楼。  
「那是什么？」  
阿尔卡季蜷在柔软的沙发上，旁边丢着几个抱枕。他一手端着一块蓝莓口味的小蛋糕，另一只手拿着叉子把蛋糕往自己嘴里送，两颊塞得鼓鼓的，说起话来都有些含糊不清。而那位刚刚把人吓哭的前总理先生正好整以暇地坐在另一侧的单人沙发上，手上翻着一份文字密密麻麻的文件。  
德米特里觉得，今天的自己一定特别大方，否则蓝莓蛋糕怎么可能被分享给其他人呢？好吧！他明明记得，阿尔卡季和他的瓦洛佳一样，两个人都不喜欢蓝莓蛋糕的说，卡尼亚一定是故意的，「我的蓝莓小蛋糕好吃吗？」  
「还好，太甜了。医生他们不是要你少吃点甜的？」皱了皱眉头，阿尔卡季想起之前医生的叮嘱，「你们这些人，就是不听医生的话。」  
「咳！」德米特里发誓，以后医生来的时候一定要躲着阿尔卡季，实在是……。「谁也不能剥夺我对小蛋糕的爱好。」  
「冥顽不灵。」懒得继续吐槽，阿尔卡季对那迭刚刚和给他的档放在一起的东西比较有兴趣，「那个倒底是甚么？密密麻麻的。」  
「论文。」德米特里一本正经。  
闻言，阿尔卡季瞪大了眼： 「你那个传说中一直没空写的博士论文？」  
「你怎么知道？」德米特里笑了笑，并不否认。  
「看来你的新职位是个闲差嘛！」胡乱把最后一口蛋糕吞下肚，阿尔卡季拿起茶几上的红茶喝了口，往德米特里那伸长了脖子。  
「呵呵！总统前几天不是才签署总统令吗？同样的工作两个人做，那不是轻松很多是什么？」  
「啧！」阿尔卡季放下茶杯，整个人朝德米特里扑了过去，伸手要拿德米特里手上的档，就像之前德米特里养的大狗一样。  
「卡尼亚！你下去。」  
「我不。」阿尔卡季也懒得伸手去拿文件，整只赖在德米特里身上，就着他的手看：「又骗人。」  
「你下去。」德米特里嘴上虽然说着要阿尔卡季离开自己身上，但还是伸出手揽住那个在自己身上待得不太稳妥的人，似乎是怕把人给摔着了，「你属狗啊？」  
「汪！汪！」  
扶额，德米特里觉得有点不妙，继苏尔科夫之后……「卡尼亚，你也这样……。」  
「嘿嘿！跟那只大脸猫学得嘛！」当大家都还在克宫供职时，苏尔科夫就是那副要死不活、满脑子除了奇异的思想外都是睡觉的死猫一只，说他是大脸猫，还会「喵」一声给你听。「汪！汪！你又骗我了，这哪是什么论文，明明就是那个修仙案。」  
「素材呀！」虽然被外界称为敏感度不足，但德米特里还是感觉到了阿尔卡季的不悦，毕竟他的声调整个都不同。德米特里拍了拍对方，沉吟了片刻才开口，「这个剧本，我也不知道是不是预先设计好的。」   
「我们的总统先生不是对外说，你们之间没有秘密吗？」  
「我们之间有没有秘密不重要。」  
「少来。」阿尔卡季的话音顿了一下，「不会是总统让人拿来的吧？」  
「你非得这么聪明不可？」德米特里有点无奈。  
「根据经验，我猜，这剧本肯定也跟那位剧透的苏尔科夫先生脱不了干系。」  
偏了偏头，德米特里看着坐回旁边沙发的人：「卡尼亚？你不开心了？」  
撇开头，阿尔卡季在心里头虽然不太爽，不过他也知道，有很多事情不是他能改变的，诚如当年反对的人那么多，这两位还不是甘冒大不韪。与其关心这个，他还比较乐意看美股接连断镕数次的笑话，不过幸好他是政府官员，不能涉及股票市场，不然，谁看谁笑话都不好说。  
德米特里有些好笑的看着闹小脾气的阿尔卡季，怎么这么多年了，闹脾气的方法还是没有一点进步：「别气了，晚上让厨房给你坐你爱吃的。」  
「你以为每个人都像你一样，甚么都可以用吃的摆平？」阿尔卡季更郁闷了：「前几天尼古拉才在嘲笑我变胖了。」  
「咦？那你刚才跟我抢甚么蛋糕？」德米特里觉得应该承认自己是小心眼的。  
「我开心。」  
「我不开心。」  
眨着大眼睛，阿尔卡季没有意识到自己脱口而出的话有多么的争风吃醋：「你如果一个星期不搭理总统，我就不跟你生气，如何？」  
「你觉得可能吗？」一个冷得像莫斯科河冬日的声音蓦地想起，不大的音量，却足够坐在客厅里的两人听得一清二楚。  
阿尔卡季听见这个全俄罗斯人都再熟悉不过的声音，几不可见地僵了僵，谁来告诉他他今天怎么这么倒霉，刚刚才被德米特里吓过一次，现在又马上来了一块杀人不眨眼的冰块。喔不！这块冰块不是对谁都这么坏，只有对妨碍到他的人这么坏，貌似自己就是后者，思及此，阿尔卡季又很不争气地抖了一下。  
「卡尼亚，你的表情就像是在说瓦洛佳是世界头号坏蛋一样。」完全不在意进来的人，德米特里轻轻笑着，他对捉弄人比较有兴趣，尤其是捉弄一个胆小鬼。  
阿尔卡季急忙否认：「我才没有。」他是真的没有。  
「卡尼亚你其实是在腹诽我老板是一块大冰块吧！还是会冻死人的那种。」跟进来的新闻秘书手上抱着一大迭活页夹，嘴上功夫不落人后。见鬼了，明明都三月了，又不是冷冻库。  
「佩斯科夫先生，我来帮你吧！」掩好大门，适才不发一言的官邸总管转过身对新闻秘书说，「秘书先生是想说现在已经三月了，莫非不是冷冻库吧？」  
「实力坑人的总管先生」，佩斯科夫彷佛看见官邸总管的头顶上有一个箭头，箭头后面跟着这串字，「并没有，您误会了。」  
脱掉身上的大衣扔给戈尔基官邸的总管，弗拉基米尔的表情有点恐怖，他往那位笑得东倒西歪的官邸主人走去。每次只要德米特里在，自己手下的人胆子总是特别大，都可以称做是无法无天了。虽然对前克格勃而言，再微小的表情都可以读出那么一点有用的讯息来，自己手下人心里那些无聊的言论或者是小算计对弗拉基米尔而言从来都不是秘密，但说出来又是一回事。  
跟弗拉基米尔共事过的人都知道，总统先生不说话，那就是暴风雨前的征兆。

BY 非


	3. 《有誰記得誰最好的年歲》3――〈牽絲戲〉

戈尔基二楼，书房门口。  
素来精打细算的国际象棋协会主席阿尔卡季．德沃尔科维奇和那位被总统先生称为是在镜头前喋喋不休的新闻秘书德米特里．佩斯科夫一齐在书房门口，神色有些紧张地来回踱步。  
从书房门口踱到楼梯口前，阿尔卡季叹了口气走回来，对佩斯科夫挤眉弄眼，似乎想表达甚么。  
佩斯科夫彷佛没有看到一般，严肃着一张脸，双手却来回不停地摩擦，时不时还要变换一下站姿。他后悔跟来了，早知道没有八卦可看，还得提心吊胆，那干嘛跟来被当无辜牵连。  
身为嗅觉一向敏锐的新闻秘书，佩斯科夫觉得，里面那两位肯定要闹得不愉快。天知道当初总统先生有没有跟人家说清楚讲明白，这整起事件就连他们这些核心幕僚都看得云里雾里一知半解的，如果连那位都没说，想必事情很大条。不过，那位也不是甚么事情都知道的嘛！  
仔细思考了一下最近克宫的新闻和日程公告，佩斯科夫更加觉得，自己被当炮灰的机率很高，而且那位唯一可以拯救他的先生必然会选择坐壁上观，谁让自己手底下的摄影师大小眼，喔不！是不长眼，连风向都没搞清楚就玩起那套厚此薄彼，痛踩落水狗的把戏，鬼知道两位老板达成什么样的协议。不过，以目前的情形看来，佩斯科夫个人认为，那位总统先生是离不开这座官邸的主人。  
「佩斯科夫！你一定要把你心里想甚么全部都写在脸上吗？」来回踱步了几趟的阿尔卡季突然停下，偏头看向佩斯科夫的脸。  
发言人先生很沉浸在自己的内心世界中，「啊！你说甚么？」  
「佩斯科夫先生，有没有人跟你说过，从你的表情都可以看出你再想甚么？」  
「啊！总统说过。」可怜的新闻秘书从沉思中被唤醒，似乎饱受惊吓，「伊万诺夫先生也说过。」  
「所以～～？你不觉得应该控制自己的面部表情吗？」阿尔卡季拉高了音调，「你真该跟娜塔莉亚学学。」  
「学她？喔不！」佩斯科夫对德米特里的前美女发言人表示嫌弃，「她只会甩锅外加不务正业。」  
扶了扶额，阿尔卡季觉得自己的火气正在飙升，今天的心情貌似是太大起大落了，「我是说表情。」  
「很明显吗？我没听那些记者说过，他们貌似也没看出来过不是？」发言人兼总统办公厅副主任觉得，会被这么说纯粹是因为总统先生和那位总统甚么的特别代表是前克格勃的缘故。  
「跟你熟的就看得出来，刚刚总管先生不是也戳破你了吗？」想到刚才官邸总管的行为，阿尔卡季觉得，总管先生是故意要看笑话的，「你不会以为，只有那几位前特工先生看得出来吧？」  
「我真的以为是他们会读心术。」  
「如果你这么说，我可能也要合理怀疑总理先生也会。」想起每次自己心里打些小算盘或是有什么事时德米特里总是能看出来，阿尔卡季就不禁怀疑，毕竟他确信自己是几乎没有表情的。  
「搞不好。」想了想那位贴心又善解人意的前教授，佩斯科夫觉得颇有可能，「还有，是前总理。」  
「我尊敬的佩斯科夫先生，您非得要我戳破你刚刚疑似是忘了伊万诺夫先生的头衔吗？」恨恨地咬了咬牙，阿尔卡季继续说了下去，「怎么现在就分得清清楚楚了？」  
「我是不是可以合理怀疑，克宫官网上的照片也是你们这些谄媚的人刻意捧高踩低，想讨好某些人呢？」  
阿尔卡季挺满意现在的情况，毕竟要让那位素来伶牙俐齿的发言人先生哑口无言的时候也不多。  
「你们两个，从刚刚就在说说说，到底有甚么好说的，吵死了。」  
新闻秘书背后那扇从刚刚总统先生进去后就紧闭不开的门突然被拉开，也许是因为力道太大，门板碰撞到墙面发出了一声颇大的钝击声，惊得门口的两个人双双激灵了一下。  
佩斯科夫可以很明确地判断，摔门怒吼的肯定是自己家老板，也只有自家老板会在暴怒时不顾形象的这么做，前总理先生可不会。  
直面总统先生青筋狂跳、宛如恶鬼般的冷脸，阿尔卡季张大了嘴，眼角余光还看见德米特里坐在桌前，沉默地不发一语，冷淡阴沉的面色，那是与人争执或发怒的前兆。  
「很……抱歉，先生。」阿尔卡季张了张嘴，发现自己的声音有点抖，「我们马上离开。」  
那位在总统先生面前很怂的新闻官正在思考自己要不要转过身去，如果转过去，看到的是一张冷峻可怖的脸，估计晚上又要做恶梦吓醒了。等等，自己晚上会能回家好好睡一觉吗？这可能也是个问题。  
「佩斯科夫，你的内心世界可以不要那么丰富吗？」站在佩斯科夫前后，门内的总统和门外的阿尔卡季一口同声地说。  
「呃！我说，总统先生您站在我背后，您又怎么知道我在想些什么？」这根本不合逻辑，佩斯科夫差点停止运转的大脑想。  
弗拉基米尔觉得自己有伸手往佩斯科夫后脑勺巴下去的欲望：「我用膝盖想都知道你脑子里装了些什么不营养鬼玩意儿。」  
无可否认，这位秘书先生把自己的工作完成得很好，收获的成效也还不错，不过，就太敢讲，也太敢想了，就像RT（今日俄罗斯）一样，嘴起来简直是敌我不分，妥妥的无差别攻击。虽然很多时候佩斯科夫腹诽自己人的话也只是腹诽而已，但总是能看得出发言人脑子里装什么东西的弗拉基米尔还是觉得很烦，那怕自己并没有因为这个原因让发言人去职。  
「滚！」  
佩斯科夫后脑勺一凉，就像是有阵风吹过，他都要以为是总统先生终于忍不住怒火要大开杀戒，直到身后的门板又「碰」地一声被摔上，可怜的门在撞上门框后可疑地晃了晃，新闻秘书才跟着颤了颤，「老天！我可怜的心脏啊！」  
「一起滚吧！」阿尔卡季瞥了一眼发言人说，「让你作，闭脑懂不懂？」  
「不懂……。」

（过渡章，熊总和虎只是出来打打酱油，主角是狐狸和章鱼。实力吹爆章鱼科夫对自家老板宛如抹黑般的爆料，还有RT总是无差别攻击的微博。）


	4. 《有誰記得誰最好的年歲》4――〈牽絲戲〉

戈尔基二楼，书房。  
摔完门吼完人，弗拉基米尔捏了捏拳头，又抵了抵眉心，缓缓地坐回桌前，并不去看德米特里。室内的气氛太压抑，虽然刚刚的摔门吼人冲散了一点戾气，但两个人依旧是剑拔弩张。  
弗拉基米尔承认，这次是他做得不好，是他有意欺瞒在先，只是，有些事他实在是无法对这个一路走来相互扶持了三十多年的人开口，这要他如何启齿？欺骗就欺骗吧！至少这样没有那么可笑。  
也许那些自诩神算，总爱猜度他一举一动、一言一行的政治评论家们没有说错一点，他的确是被困在了他亲手建立的体制里走不出来。虽然他不愿意承认，却也不得不承认，他不是神，他亦是人；他也会犯错，他也会失败，他从来都不是万能的。  
弗拉基米尔恍惚想起，在一个暖阳西斜的冬日午后，自己最信任的挚友谢尔盖．伊万诺夫曾经对他说过：「人不能永远都停留在过去，该放下的总该放下。」他不就是一直放不下对昔日好友、同僚的旧情，所以才没有赶尽杀绝、抑或是斩草除根的吗？  
也许库德林只是开端，谢钦只是中途，他和他的季玛还有更多的争执，不论是观念、想法，还是对出于自身势力的维护，他们都很难回到最一开始，那样的美好纯粹。  
有时候弗拉基米尔总想问自己，二十年，他究竟是得到了什么？他总觉得自己失去的远远比得到的还要多更多。  
「所以，你欺骗了我。」德米特里打破了僵局，他觉得自己很累，「你把我当什么了？瓦洛佳！」  
「木偶、提线娃娃、魁儡？」德米特里不由自主地想到自己当总统的那几年里，人们私下暗传的词汇。每次一有人说，还是顾问兼助理的阿尔卡季就彷佛要冲上去给那人一拳的模样。  
「不，我没有。季玛，我从没有那么想过。」  
「可你就是那么做了。」德米特里的声音有些急，「你总是下意识地认为无论你做了什么我都会支持你，所以你肆无忌惮。」  
弗拉基米尔哑口无言，他一瞬间觉得自己所有的辩白都是那么的苍白无力，「我……。」  
「你就不能多相信我一点吗？弗拉基米尔．弗拉基米罗维奇！我不是你的影子。」  
「季玛！」  
「还是你觉得，在我面前示弱很丢脸？」德米特里转过头，看到自己和阿尔卡季下楼前随手放在一边的相册，「你可以把自己所有的事都跟谢廖沙说，那你为甚么不能跟我说？」  
德米特里真心觉得自己很累，倒头来这件事在弗拉基米尔最亲近的几个人中，他是被瞒得最严严实实的，就连那个车臣外人都知道，喔不！剧本不就是那个人写的吗？那怕最后被做了一点更动，不过这并不改变剧本的结局。  
德米特里有时候都会羡慕谢尔盖，因为他的瓦洛佳大大小小的事都会对他说，上至国家大事，下至宠物生病了这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事。虽然他的瓦洛佳也会在他面前发脾气，把自己最真实的一面让他看见，可是，德米特里知道，他的瓦洛佳绝不会在他面前表现出无能为力那样的挫败与低落。那样的情绪，他只会表现给同是特工出身的谢尔盖，弗拉基米尔愿意让谢尔盖知道的事总是比愿意让他知道的事更多。  
德米特里肯定，自己是争风吃醋了。  
原本半掩着面，弗拉基米尔突然抬起了头，有些惊奇地问：「季玛？你这是……跟谢廖沙吃醋？」  
「对，我就是跟他吃醋了。」德米特里讶异于自己的直接。「你自己说吧！我重要还是谢廖沙重要？」  
「这可不行，我亲爱的副主席先生，你这样问太不上道了。」  
这次换成弗拉基米尔和德米特里双双转过头，盯着书房那扇刚刚被虐待过的木门。  
木门半开，门框上倚着一个金发的男人，男人双手环着胸，神情似笑非笑，总有那么点打趣的意味在，而架在鼻梁上的金丝边眼镜使他看起来精明沉稳许多，纵使岁月的风霜染上双鬓，年纪在面容上增添了不少苍老痕迹，仍未能掩去男人年轻时好看的外表，那怕这个男人总是游戏人生，热爱于各种不同的博弈，而且精于享受。  
「谢廖沙！你不是说你要去索契渡假？」弗拉基米尔想起好友几日前的说词。  
「我只是说『想』。」男人抬起左手摘下眼镜，用布料细致的西装拭了拭镜面，不咸不淡地开口：「托你这个白痴的福，我是去不成了。」  
德米特里从刚开始认识谢尔盖就觉得，谢尔盖是一个很神奇的人，总能把气氛拿捏得很好，而且张弛有度，就像是浸淫外交场数十年，深谙个中之道的菁英外交官，与现任外交部长的强硬不同，在和谢尔盖相处时往往十分愉快，他善于言谈，而且幽默又风趣，可是，他也总能让你不得不屈服在他坚持的主张下。德米特里承认，这位先生在担任他办公厅主任时，的确给他带来了不少的震撼与指导。  
「我又哪里惹了你？」弗拉基米尔很了解自己这位朋友，他总爱让言论变得夸张。  
「没什么，你害我跟人打赌打输了。」谢尔盖把装饰性大于实用性的眼镜重新架上鼻梁，慢吞吞地说：「我和谢钦打赌，你如果来了德米特里这，就算我输。」  
「赌注是什么？」德米特里问。会让这只驰名两宫，号称不曾输过几次的北方鲨鱼赌输，确实罕见。  
「不去索契，帮他处理一件事。」怕冷的鲨鱼很郁闷啊！虽然他的外号是「北方」鲨鱼，可他真的很怕冷。  
撇了撇嘴，弗拉基米尔觉得自己颇为无辜：「你又没先跟我串供，我哪知道你又跟人赌了。」  
「不去也好，撞见了有人争风吃醋。」站直了身，谢尔盖随手把门带上。「什么叫我重要还是你重要？嗯？」  
谢尔盖饶富兴致，一步一步缓缓地晃到德米特里面前，弯腰把脸凑到对方眼前：「我和他可是有过命的交情呢！我能给他挡子弹，你呢？小教授？」  
「我……。」  
「谢廖沙，你别捉弄他。」弗拉基米尔伸手把老友拉开，还不忘记顺手搥了一下，「你才白痴，跟人家打赌结果自己忘了。」  
弗拉基米尔太了解谢尔盖的脾气，那么爱搞神秘的人，哪会甘心赌输？八成是忘了有赌约在身的事。  
「喔！忘了说，我刚刚跟下面的小朋友打赌，瓦洛佳一定会说我重要，你信不信？」伸手调戏似地勾了勾那个把自己拉开的人的下巴，谢尔盖轻描淡写地对德米特里说。  
「你又作弊。」没有反抗，弗拉基米尔只是感叹了一下同伴不怎么光彩的手段，要是让那些打赌的人知道，谢尔盖的赢面都是来自于对总统的熟悉和串供，估计都得呕死。不过现在如果有外人在这，大概会惊讶于这位总统特别代表的胆大，还有总统先生温顺的配合。  
「季玛！人我带走了，我有点事想跟他聊聊。」  
看着被谢尔盖勾着肩半拉半架地拖出去的弗拉基米尔，德米特里心里都不禁得感叹一下谢尔盖来的时间太刚好，虽然他和瓦洛佳之间的问题没有解决，但他们避免了一场伤筋动骨的争吵。  
每次吵架，貌似也都是那只北方鲨鱼劝得架。  
也许，北方鲨鱼比自己重要那么一点点，德米特里无奈地想。

（完）

BY 非


	5. 番外──綁架1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20周年賀文  
> Ooc预警！半AU预警！  
> 鲨虎预警！虎鲨预警！鲨虎预警！  
> 不拆党慎入，不适者请出门左转。  
> 我只是不知道要放在哪个tag才能让大家看到这篇文，所以，放在这里，请千万不要找我撕。有话好说。  
> 是的，这是《有谁记得谁最好的年岁》的番外，原谅我拖到现在才发（正文已经全部改成简体了，当初没看的可以回去看）。  
> 三月多写的文，写得不好请见谅。

戈尔基，大门口。

戈尔基官邸的大门口，白色的大理石建筑有着浓厚的沙俄特色，谢尔盖凭借着自己稍高一点的身高优势，把弗拉基米尔禁锢在身旁，好在那位素来强硬的总统先生没有甚么反抗的意图，这让他们两个看起来就像往日表现出的那样──交情深厚，而且乐于说些不为人知的悄悄话。

那些眼观鼻鼻观心的随从和耳听四面的安保们根本不知道，其实他们的总统先生是被半拉半拽、几近胁迫地架出戈尔基大门的，哪怕他们的总统先生并不在意这样的举动。随从早就很习惯外加很自然地把两位前特工的肢体接触当成交流感情的媒介，毕竟西方民族对这样的行为总是持比较开放的态度，而且他们的总统先生对于和亲近的人咬耳朵也是常有的事，就连大型的公开活动，不也都对媒体无孔不入的摄像机毫不避讳的嘛！

「谢廖沙，我严重怀疑你是受人之托要把我支开。」弗拉基米尔被谢尔盖像是压犯人一样押上自己的座车，在临上车之际，他好像才想到什么似地扭头对谢尔盖说。

闻言，谢尔盖挑了挑金色的细长眉毛，拽着某人的手加大了力度把人给往车里推，「我可不承认这样的诬蔑。」

「那你推我干嘛？」从谢尔盖手中抽回被桎梏的手臂，弗拉基米尔扯整齐了西装外套，往车的内侧坐去，给那人留了位置。

前特工收回了手，在解开西装的扣子后弯腰坐进了防弹车，语气没什么起伏，「我乐意。」

总统戒备深严的车队缓缓地开动了，北方鲨鱼伸手拉下与前座阻隔的黑色挡版，把头往弗拉基米尔耳边凑。

弗拉基米尔觉得自己身体的温度在上升，心跳也跟着加快了起来，耳边的声音听着不是那么真切，他只感觉得到温热的气息在耳边吹拂，弗拉基米尔全身的汗毛都跟着倒竖了起来，不过很显然，这并不违背某只鲨鱼神秘兮兮的个性，「谢廖沙……。」

弗拉基米尔开口后才发现，自己的喉咙有点干。

笑了笑，很满意眼前人反应的谢尔盖抽开了身，随手从小冰箱里捞出一瓶水递过去，不过似乎是想到了什么，谢尔盖伸出去的手中途缩了回来，改变方向把渗着细密水珠的玻璃瓶往某位总统蹦紧的脸颊贴上去。

「嘶！谢尔盖。」好冰。弗拉基米尔本能地往后缩，却发现自己根本退无可退，整个人都抵在门边的弗拉基米尔，心里不禁暗自咒骂，真不该放这只死不正经的鲨鱼跟上车的。

「啧！怎么连谢廖沙都不叫了？」谢廖沙把装水的玻璃瓶撬开，凑到弗拉基米尔嘴边。

白了身旁人一眼，弗拉基米尔撇过头，还不忘记要把嘴边的手挥开：「滚。」

「不要就算了。」谢尔盖一向很了解自己的老朋友，关于要怎么恰到好处的挑衅，既不会把人真的惹恼，也可以收到预期的恶作剧效果，谢尔盖是在清楚不过了。

伸手戳了戳弗拉基米尔气鼓鼓的脸颊，谢尔盖觉得，可能这回真的把人弄不开心了，「好啦！别这样嘛！」

收回了手，北方鲨鱼发现对方没有反应，「啧！是你无情别怪我无义啊！」

「你……。」看着北方鲨鱼往自己身上压的举动，弗拉基米尔很震惊，震惊于好友今天的胆大妄为，「谢尔盖．鲍里索维奇．伊万诺夫！你吃错药？」

「嗯？你怎么知道？出门前看了些不该看的东西。」北方鲨鱼的声音有些低沉，语速很慢，慢得彷佛会随时嘎然而止，「瓦洛佳。」

也许是因为谢尔盖的体重太重，又或者是弗拉基米尔的其中一只手被压住了，弗拉基米尔推了谢尔盖几次，都没有成功把人推开。他们两人就在虽然宽敞，但终归是空间有限的车内维持着一个奇怪的姿势。

咽了咽口中不存在的唾液，弗拉基米尔开始后悔刚刚推开了那瓶水，他的口干的有点过了，「谢廖沙……。」

「谢廖沙……。」弗拉基米尔又一次转开视线，他不敢继续对着那人戏谑的眼神，「你别闹了。」

不为所动，谢尔盖换了只手支撑自己的重量，把整个头都放到弗拉基米尔的肩膀上，嘴恰好对着弗拉基米尔的耳垂，「瓦洛佳！你还记不记得那一部美国电影？」

「啊！」闻言，弗拉基米尔的脑袋很快地开始告诉运转，美国电影？他现在根本没时间看，不过以前，似乎和谢尔盖一起去电影院看过不少次，都是些什么来着？弗拉基米尔发现自己根本就都不记得了，他不爱看荒谬的美国片，不过英文系毕业的谢尔盖颇为钟情。

「不记得了？」舔了舔嘴唇，谢尔盖的声音越发低缓了。他给自己又换了个姿势，坐到弗拉基米尔身旁，他一只手环着对方的脖颈，一只手把玩着对方袖子上罕见出现的袖口，金色的发耀眼地散落在弗拉基米尔的肩颈上。

「不如我给你提个醒吧！」谢尔盖在总统耳边喃喃，「你可没跟我去看过，虽然我自己看了觉得很有趣。」

「什么时候的？」瞥见自己老友慢慢舒缓下来的身体和动作，弗拉基米尔也不再绷得那么僵，眼神慢慢地柔和了下来，显然是没有一刚开始那么惊讶。

「这几年，有记者问过你的。」

「不记得了。」努力回想一下，弗拉基米尔轻轻摇了摇头，「你怎么觉得我会记得？」

「你一定记得。」谢尔盖勾起笑，「你还评论过的。」

弗拉基米尔觉得自己有点不懂好友想表示什么，「谢廖沙？提这个干嘛？」

「有一个国防部长，嗯！绑架了俄罗斯总统，在北极深海的基地。」谢尔盖伸手揉了揉总统已经稀疏的金发，「真不巧，我也曾经当过国防部长，更不巧的是，我还当过FSB的头头。」

「瓦洛佳，你看看外头，这可不是回新奥加廖沃，也不是回克里姆林的路啊！」慵懒地把尾音勾得长长的，谢尔盖把弗拉基米尔的头往窗边转。他觉得有空可以去问问新奥加廖沃的总管，总统西装上残留的好闻味道究竟是那一款清洁剂。

「谢廖沙，你想表示什么？」弗拉基米尔声音的冷了几度，带了点威胁的意味在，不过他貌似也不觉得谢尔盖能玩出什么花招来。

谢尔盖的声音一如既往的游戏，「『冰海陷落』，你跟记者说的，一听就是烂片。你是想跟我去看这部电影，还是，亲自体验看看？」

「那不如，我们来探讨一下，你那样做的可能性有多高？」蓦地把身体往前倾，弗拉基米尔脱离了谢尔盖扣在自己肩膀上的手，反身欺了上去。

「我个人觉得机会颇高。」

「我怎么觉得，绍伊古对军队的控制力比你这个文职的前国防部长高上许多啊！」弗拉基米尔笑了笑，想到自己刚当总统的那几年里，自己老友每天上班都一副要壮烈牺牲的模样，简直是令人忍俊不禁，谁让谢尔盖不仅是空降部队，还是个文职官员呢！国防部里想要让他出糗滚蛋的将军多得是。若不是自己最后真的看不下去，不顾自己好友反对强行插手，不知道自己这个好友要被欺负得多惨。

「咳！」想起往事，谢尔盖不由地尴尬了一下，「好歹我也是个克格勃上校，怎么就成了『文职』。」

谢尔盖是真心觉得自己玩火了，对于一个合格的克格勃而言，调情什么的都是小意思，以治其人之身还治其人之道实在是太容易不过了。

「你也顶多是能让那些安保听你的话而已。」弗拉基米尔伸手拿过至刚刚就被遗忘在一边的玻璃瓶装水，「要真的给我怎样，你恐怕还舍不得，不是吗？」

「你对我还挺好的不是？」弗拉基米尔坏笑道。

狠狠地瞪了弗拉基米尔一眼，谢尔盖劈手抢过对方手上的水就往对方嘴里怼，「让你得瑟。」

「唔！谢廖沙……你……。」

BY 非


	6. 番外──綁架2

「咳！咳！咳！」被水呛到的弗拉基米尔把谢尔盖的手推开，一阵猛咳了起来。

连忙把水放到一边的水杯架上，谢尔盖扶住弗拉基米尔，伸手轻轻地拍了拍那人的后背，看到弗拉基米尔咳得都皱起来的眉毛，谢尔盖也跟着皱起了眉。

也许弗拉基米尔说得没错，自己还真舍不得给这个至交好友怎么样，毕竟帮他挡子弹的事都做得出来了，又怎么会忍心对他不利呢？美国电影的情节就是那么的荒谬不合理。

顺着弗拉基米尔的背，谢尔盖开始后悔自己刚刚太过粗鲁的动作。他恍惚想起，在他们都还很年轻时候的一次任务。那次他伤得很重，差点连命都没了，而弗拉基米尔就在他身边拉着他的手，不知道是重伤之下失血过多导致自己没能听清楚对方在说些什么，还是他的同伴已经泣不成声，总之，谢尔盖只记得在自己失去意识前，耳边都回荡着那人压抑的哭喊，还有成串的泪水打在自己冻得已经没有知觉的面颊。

也许是从那一次开始，原本就怕冷的谢尔盖更怕冷了。比起从自己身上汩汩而出的腥红血液，对他而言，雪原上同伴的泪水让他更加恐惧，所以，在往后的日子里，他都厌恶着下雪的天气，哪怕他还是很乐意陪自己的老友去索契滑雪。

「衣服都湿了。」谢尔盖伸手抽了张面纸，扯过弗拉基米尔被水弄湿的西装外套擦拭。

弗拉基米尔咳得上气不接下气，摔回了自己的座位上：「换了就没事了。」

看着弗拉基米尔有点虚脱的模样，谢尔盖有点过意不去，貌似是玩得太过了。明明都七老八老了，他总还是克制不住自己想捉弄人的恶趣味。

「无妨。」弗拉基米尔说，他金色的脑袋靠在了谢尔盖并不宽厚的肩上，舒服地享受着那双有力双臂的拥抱。

等戒备森严的黑色车队徐徐地停下，总统和那位总统特别代表走下车时，完全不知道刚才车上发生了什么事的安保人员觉得，这两位之间好像有哪里不对劲，可又说不出是哪里不对。

从副车走下来的新闻秘书抿了抿唇，问了跟自己一同下车的办公厅主任：「总统先生身上的西装是不是有哪里不对？」

「那是伊万诺夫先生的西装。」办公厅主任面无表情，并不想评价自己的前上司，还有那位现任老板，「伊万诺夫先生身上的大衣和围巾都是总统阁下的。」

「啊！」惊天大八卦，佩斯科夫想。然后新闻秘书的职业本能就提前于大脑的运转，将眼前的这一幕拍下来，并且配上文字发到了私密的朋友圈里。

看着新闻秘书按下发送键后，办公厅主任才淡淡地说了句：「别忘了你的朋友圈伊万诺夫先生也看得到，他的备用账号也看得到。」

两宫都知道，伊万诺夫的备用手机长年属于总统，所以谢尔盖的所有备用账号，实际的使用者都是那位号称不碰智能型手机的俄罗斯联邦总统。

「你不早说。」佩斯科夫发出了惨叫声，他就是想删也来不及了。

不远处的谢尔盖从总统身上的西装口袋中掏出刚刚忘记取出的手机，本想着直接收进大衣口袋，却不巧看见了讯息提示，「瓦洛佳！你看你的新闻秘书发了什么？」

瞥了一眼，总统先生没有任何评价，只是打量着四周，「我们来这里干嘛？」

嗯！不评价绝不代表会当作没有发生这件事，两宫都知道，前克格勃们睚眦必报。弗拉基米尔拿过谢尔盖手上的手机，随手把那则贴文截图转发了，想必事后会有不少人为不长脑袋的新闻秘书默哀。

「买东西。」谢尔盖理所当然地说。

对于购物完全没有任何欲望，弗拉基米尔挑了挑眉毛，伸手偷偷捅了谢尔盖的腰：「买什么？」

「不告诉你。」

「快说。」丝毫不避讳在人前，弗拉基米尔和谢尔盖两个人几乎是贴在一起的。

「……。」谢尔盖觉得自己肯定是太作死，早知道就自己来了。

「快说！」弗拉基米尔把手臂搭到谢尔盖肩上，「从实招来。」

噗地笑出声，前特工莞尔：「接下来是不是要说坦白从宽、抗拒从严啊？」

「啧！不好玩。要不是在外面，估计可以把KGB的逼供手段都来一轮。」

谢尔盖捏细了声音，凑到弗拉基米尔耳边，「呦！人家好害怕啊！饶命呀长官！」

「戏精。」用两只手指推开谢尔盖的脑袋，弗拉基米尔笑骂，「你再演啊！」

「咸派！」原本还打算和谢尔盖继续开玩笑的总统先生突然扯住对方的手臂，一手指向左侧的小摊，「我要吃，给我买。」

愣了一下，谢尔盖回嘴：「你不会自己买？」

「不会，我没带钱。」弗拉基米尔理直气壮，使唤着自己的好友，「你去，快点，我要吃。」

「……，我也没带钱。」

「那你出来买什么东西？」

对于自己的谎言被揭穿，谢尔盖一点表情都欠奉，面无表情地往小贩那大步走去，留总统先生一个人站在原地。

被撇了下来晾在原地的弗拉基米尔突然反应过来，要是自己不跟过去，难道要站在这里发呆？他可完全不知道来这种看起来就是购物广场的地方干嘛。

和安保们一起隐藏在人群中，现在正拿着一杯义式浓缩咖啡，黑眼圈有些重的新闻秘书指使着跟在身旁拿着单眼相机的摄影师：「别把老板给跟丢了。」

「奇怪欸！买吃得干嘛！又不能吃，吃了也不怕危险。」虽然因为总统要来，现场的人群和小贩都事先经过安全局的严密检查，但佩斯科夫还是小声地嘟囊，「算了，估计他们连食物都查过。」

在众多摊贩中寻找到自己钟爱的甜品，心满意足的总统办公厅主任经过时恰巧听到发言人意有所指的言论：「别把伊万诺夫先生抽烟的照片拍下来，省得他又要跑来威胁我。」

安东顺着摄影师的镜头转过头去，「嗯！看来我的前上司还是没有成功戒烟啊！」

「小心得肺癌。」总统先生双手插着口袋，站在谢尔盖身边，有点不爽地看着伊万诺夫一系列自然的动作。

从身旁人身上的衣服口袋掏出烟盒，谢尔盖敲了敲纸盒，凑进嘴边叼起露出一小节的烟草聚合物，还不忘记对总统伸手，意示弗拉基米尔交出属于自己的西装外套口袋中，刚刚忘记一起拿出来的金属制打火机。

弗拉基米尔觉得，自己对老友最大的退让大概是忍受他烟草成瘾，要是自己那位新闻秘书敢在他面前抽烟，或是在见他之前抽烟，估计都会被说得狗血淋头。

「哼！」无视弗拉基米尔的白眼，有人点燃烟草满足地吸了一大口，谢尔盖肯定烟草一定是这个世界上除了伏特加之外最美好的事物，喔不！除了伏特加和瓦洛佳。

「看来季玛推行的一系列禁烟法案并没有让你们这些老烟枪成功戒烟。」

众所周知，总统和前总理两人都有志一同地厌恶着烟酒，在德米特里担任总理的任期中，俄罗斯政府甚至是推行了大量严苛的禁烟法案，导致不少吸烟成瘾的老烟枪们叫苦不迭，而在政府中，更是引得一群位高权重的高官们大为不快，其中又以时任外交部长拉夫罗夫和总统办公厅主任伊万诺夫这两个谢尔盖为首，当然，这都是私底下的事。

不过，比起新闻秘书的老实戒烟，某群人就是对政府的禁烟法案就是打死不从，哪怕是群聚在政府大楼外，总理特意下令规划的透明吸烟区里被当成动物一样围观都在所不惜。

「到底，抽烟有哪里好？」弗拉基米尔百思不得其解，虽然自己的老友已经算是比较克制的一群，但是比起不厌其烦地强迫新闻秘书不许拍摄和发布自己吸烟的照片，直接戒烟不是比较快。

「尼古丁就像酒精一样，有助于心情愉悦，你是不会懂得它们的好的。不解风情的瓦洛佳。」

「你倒不如说是有助于情绪亢奋，在某些特定时候。」弗拉基米尔似有所指，不知道是不是在影射自己老友曾经有过的酒后乱性。

「怎么？你想？」

「我以为你徐娘半老。」风韵犹存，弗拉基米尔在心里补充。

BY 非


	7. 番外──绑架3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我到底在寫什麼？？

新奥加廖沃，二楼小客厅。

官邸总管面无表情地站在客厅的矮桌边，替官邸的主人和主人的朋友把从外面带回来的食物一一整理好放进盘子里，按照官邸主人朋友的吩咐，拿来了事先准备好的冰镇啤酒，以及冰块和酒杯。

「好了，你们都出去吧！我和谢廖沙自己来就行了。」总统先生接过官邸总管手上的那打啤酒，急不可耐地下了驱逐令。

官邸总管偷偷瞥了一眼电视柜前好整以暇的另一个人，悄无声息地退了出去，他深深地庆幸明天是周末，总统先生没有需要出门的日程。天知道那只北方鲨鱼又想干什么。

出去的官邸总管百思不得其解，平常挑嘴到连他都受不了的总统先生，怎么会愿意吃外面买来的快餐，要是那位总被嫌弃的厨师知道，大概都得呕死。

与此同时，谢尔盖熟练地打开保存CD的塑料盒，取出印有几个英文字的光盘片，将它推进了光驱，「瓦洛佳你一定会对这部电影感兴趣的。」

捏起桌上的炸鸡翅，弗拉基米尔十分不解，为甚么自己今天傍晚会突然多出一个以亲民为目的的行程，拜这个突如其来的安排所赐，他先是在街上吃了一块咸派，又被谢尔盖拖进一间美国人的连锁快餐餐厅，以致于现在整个室内都充斥着炸物的香气，而桌面上摆满了各式的垃圾食物，更不妙的是，谢尔盖又要拖着他一起看美国电影了，还是原版片。

对弗拉基米尔有一定了解的人都知道，这位总统先生的英文并不怎么样，还带有浓重的口音，他总克制不住自己想弹舌的欲望。与他恰恰相反，专业是英文的谢尔盖很喜欢英国影集，还有各种荒谬的美式英雄电影。明知道弗拉基米尔听不太懂，但谢尔盖还是喜欢拖着他一起看，然后一句一句的翻译给他听，想想激情的片段，那还真是一种奇妙的体验。

「相信美国片上演的英雄情节，还不如相信在关键时刻，一个接受过专业训练，而且经验丰富的KGB会救你的命。」弗拉基米尔抱怨。

「你说什么？」关上了小客厅的所有灯光，音效良好的电视开始运转，在电影的灯光和背景音乐中，谢尔盖坐到弗拉基米尔身边，侧过头说，「哪怕我也这么觉得，但我还是喜欢。」

咬着炸鸡，弗拉基米尔不想有甚么反应。

看着在电影灯光下，弗拉基米尔若隐若现的面容，谢尔盖咽了咽唾沫，决定转过头去倒啤酒，冰块要放多一些，他想。

「你看过了？应该没有甚么儿少不宜的片段吧？」偏了偏头，弗拉基米尔觉得确认一下比较好，那种片段其实也没什么，出现在电影里十分正常，只是让谢尔盖用着低沉感性的声音一字一句翻译，总引得弗拉基米尔浮想联翩。

「你说呢？这可是英雄片。」谢尔盖坏笑，他正喜欢那样，逐字逐句地念，念的弗拉基米尔起鸡皮疙瘩。

「我不觉得英雄片不会出现那种情节。」被拐过几次后，弗拉基米尔根本不认为英雄片真的只会出现各种夸张的武打、特效和耍帅场面。

勾起笑，谢尔盖翘起二郎腿，张嘴叼走身旁人手上沾着西红柿酱的薯条，「难道我们瓦洛佳害羞了？又不是没有看过尺度更大的不是？」

「你今天真是不正经。」

「瓦洛佳又不是没有看过更不正经的时候。」谢尔盖的声音本就低，又加上他总喜欢拉长了声音说话，有时就显得挑逗意味十足。

弗拉基米尔凑过去，就着谢尔盖的手喝着那杯加了特别多冰块的啤酒，这种时候冰块多一点才能把生理上的燥热压下去。弗拉基米尔并不想回忆那所谓「更不正经的时候」，天知道谢尔盖当时为甚么要用「安全起见」这样的理由，强迫自己一眼不眨地全程看完他色诱任务目标，而且还是在酒店的软床上。

「瓦洛佳，你脸怎么这么红？」北方鲨鱼明知故问。

总统先生的脸更红了，他归咎于室内暖气太足，「别吵，看电影。」

其实，对弗拉基米尔而言，根本就不是看什么电影，分明是看着谢尔盖的侧脸，还有那一张一阖地翻译着电影对白，被啤酒染得温润的嘴唇，弗拉基米尔觉得，他好想凑上去像啃沾黏在骨头上的炸鸡一样啃一口，这完全就是单方面的折磨。

大概是看电影看得入神了，谢尔盖就像从前一样，陷在柔软的沙发里，任着身旁人整个靠在他身上，顺便替那人同步翻译着对那人而言不是很易懂的英文台词。有一次被拉夫罗夫撞见他给总统同步翻译英文，拉夫罗夫还说什么他应该是去当个外交官而不是克格勃。虽然他原本是想当外交官的没有错，可是如果不当克格勃，又怎么会认识他傲娇的瓦洛佳呢？人们肯定不能想象，他们的联邦总统被自己的老友称作是「傲娇」，不过在某方面，至少在谢尔盖面前，这个形容词再贴切不过了。

「谢廖沙！」

「嗯！」

「谢廖沙！」拿着一包薯条，弗拉基米尔已经不知道什么时候都滑躺在谢尔盖身上。后脑杓垫在谢尔盖的腿上，他目不转睛地盯着谢尔盖的脸，一根一根的薯条往自己嘴里送，也时不时在谢尔盖不说话的空档塞进谢尔盖的嘴里。

俯身去拿桌上的啤酒，谢尔盖觉得贴到自己腹部的那个头不安分地蹭了蹭，「瓦洛佳！你别闹。」

「我就闹。」趁着谢尔盖在加冰块倒啤酒不能随意动弹的时候，弗拉基米尔又使劲地蹭了蹭，声音有点含糊，「你也真是的，这么多年了洗衣粉的牌子还是没换。」

「你说喜欢的不是吗？」

把吃完的薯条包装扔到桌上，弗拉基米尔伸手环住谢尔盖的腰，「嗯！喜欢。」喜欢你，弗拉基米尔没说出口。

喝了一口倒好的啤酒，谢尔盖看了眼画质不错的电视屏幕，拿来遥控把声音切得更大了。谢尔盖伸出一只手把环在自己腰上的手臂弄下来，一手按住了弗拉基米尔的肩膀。

「谢廖沙！」

谢尔盖盯着弗拉基米尔蓝灰色的瞳孔，蓦地凑上去，就像电影正在拨放的画面一样，缓缓地将含在嘴里的冰啤酒小口小口地度进弗拉基米尔的嘴里，舌头不经意地滑过、交缠，然后又分开，如此重复，一直到最后一口酒度完，两人分开后都觉得有点窒息，「瓦洛佳！」

「谢廖沙！」弗拉基米尔的双手环上了谢尔盖的脖颈，凑上去啄了一下。

摸了摸谢尔盖明显发福，也添上不少皱纹的面颊，弗拉基米尔叹了口气，「你好像真的老了。」

「谁不会老？别忘了你跟我一样年纪呢！」年纪摆在那儿提醒着他们，再怎么样，他们都不能像年轻时候一样肆无忌惮、不顾后果地乱来了，现在顶多也只能动动嘴而已。

「谢廖沙！你说你为甚么不继续当我的办公厅主任呢？那样我们相处的时间就可以更长了。」

「已经够长了。而且关于办公厅主任的问题，我们事先就已经说好了。」谢尔盖拨了拨自己有点散乱的头发，两颗眼睛离开了注视良久的弗拉基米尔的脸，「瓦洛佳！我不想跟你有任何争执。所以，我们不要再提了。」

看着与自己一般好强的老友，弗拉基米尔后悔自己又提了不该提的事，他总是忘记，老友厌恶这个话题胜过所有，「绝不再提。」

弗拉基米尔闭上眼，他突然不想要看到老友此刻的表情。北方鲨鱼此刻的表情，大概是又伤心又落寞的吧！弗拉基米尔想。

垂着眼看赖在自己身上的人，谢尔盖沉默良久，久到弗拉基米尔都以为老友真的生气，露出近似仓皇的表情，谢尔盖才开口：「没事，瓦洛佳。」

北方鲨鱼记得，他曾经为了这件事和这位总统先生大吵一架，然后拂袖而去；也曾经为了这件事，掩面对他的瓦洛佳苦苦哀求；更有甚者，他也曾大醉酩酊，完全不想停下一杯杯入口的浓烈，直到他的瓦洛佳来寻他。

by 非


	8. 番外──绑架4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鯊虎預警。有微車。  
> 我到底在寫什麼ｘ２

「谢廖沙！」推了推谢尔盖，弗拉基米尔把脸又埋进了对方身上，深深地吸了口气，让好闻的清洁剂味道充斥鼻腔，他好后悔自己又说错话。

谢尔盖揽住弗拉基米尔的后背轻轻地拍着，眼神涣散，在桌上胡乱摸着啤酒。末了，他突然想起了什么，从身旁的小茶几上勾过电话，「我还是比较喜欢伏特加。」

墙上挂钟的金属雕花分针走过了五小格，官邸总管扣了扣门，在得到官邸主人的朋友的允许后，他拿着几瓶伏特加和一只酒杯进来，轻轻地放在桌面上，尽量不去注意躺在谢尔盖腿上蹭的弗拉基米尔。官邸总理实在不能理解，为什么谢尔盖只要了一只酒杯，还有为何平日里威风八面的总统先生只要在自己前办公厅主任面前就如此地像前总理先生，简直是个孩子，还是个欲求不满的孩子。

谢尔盖彷佛有读心术一样，在看到总管纠结的微表情以后，彷佛是被逗乐了一般，一扫方才阴郁的脸色，不可自抑地大笑起来，「瓦洛佳，你真该看看你家总管的表情。」

「不看，只看你。」弗拉基米尔闻言，只是将自己贴在谢尔盖身上的脸贴得更紧了，完全没有想要看一看的欲望。又没有他的谢廖沙好看，弗拉基米尔想。

官邸总管快步转身走了出去，他尽量维持得体的举止看起来还是有那么点仓皇。上帝啊！谁来告诉他为什么这些克格勃们总是观察入微，而且胆大妄为。好歹避讳一下旁人不是？

「瓦洛佳！瓦洛佳！」怕冷的前总统办公厅主任大概是喝得多了，再加上适才大起大落的情绪，他觉得有些热，热得他把套在衬衫外面的毛衣脱掉，随手扔到一边。

谢尔盖倒了一杯伏特加，用嘴一口一口地度给弗拉基米尔，弗拉基米尔起先还乖乖的没有反抗，后来许是有点醉意，开始撇着头要躲。

「瓦洛佳乖，别躲。」谢尔盖用手箝住弗拉基米尔的头，舌头撬开他紧咬的牙关，含糊不清地说。北方鲨鱼异常地强硬，似乎是想报复什么。

弗拉基米尔觉得，电影里越来越高亢的背景音乐一定是气氛的催化剂，他的衬衫已经被汗水打湿，黏在了后背上，「唔！」

谢尔盖的舌头就像蛇冰冷滑腻的鳞片，一寸一寸地往内探，含着伏特加浓烈的酒气，醺的弗拉基米尔轻飘飘的。他仰首迎合，不可自抑地让自己在这个深长的吻中越陷越深。

觉得沙发空间太小，谢尔盖一手穿过弗拉基米尔的膝窝，一手揽着他的肩膀将人打横抱起，踉跄地往连接着小客厅的房门走去，「真的是老了。」

「那你放我下来自己走。」弗拉基米尔双手紧紧地环着谢尔盖的脖颈，生怕谢尔盖一个失手，将他往地上摔了，「都知道自己老了还偏偏要这么玩。」

话音未落，弗拉基米尔已经被谢尔盖轻轻地放到软床上，北方鲨鱼专心一致地伸手解着弗拉基米尔衬衫的钮扣。

「谢廖沙！」勾起笑，弗拉基米尔又将头靠上谢尔盖的腿，硬是不肯好好躺在枕头上。「谢廖沙！我好像有点醉了。」

「是吗？何妨？」

「唔……谢廖沙！唔……。」

「瓦……洛……佳！」

凌晨三点，主卧。

陷在柔软的双人大床里，谢尔盖裹着温暖的羽绒被翻了个身，许是睡得不安稳，金色细长的眉紧紧地皱着。他的手四下摸索着，似乎是想抓住什么。

「我没事，瓦洛佳你别哭，我没事。」年轻的谢尔盖倚靠着同伴厚实的胸膛，在一片苍白的雪原里。

视线渐渐模糊，他只依稀看见同伴的嘴唇一张一阖，却听不清对方在说些什么，直到温热腥咸的泪水打在脸上，谢尔盖才明白，这个男人在为他而哭。也许是那一刻起，让他打定了主意，这辈子再也不离开这个男人。他见不得他哭，见不得他受任何一点委屈。

「谢廖沙！谢廖沙！你醒醒，你别死，谢廖沙！」男人一手揽着他，一手死死地压着他鲜血汩汩而出的伤口，那是一把冲锋枪造成的枪伤，他为那个男人挡了子弹。

「瓦洛佳！」他试图要说些什么，声音太小，小的男人几乎将耳朵贴上了他的唇。

他用尽了最后的力气，将嘴唇凑上去，轻轻地吻了一下，「瓦洛佳别哭。」

然后，他的世界陷入了黑暗，一片寂静、万籁俱寂。

在身旁的枕头摸了个空，谢尔盖似乎是受了什么惊吓，猛地坐了起来，扯着羽绒被大口大口地喘气：「瓦洛佳！你在哪儿？」

「瓦洛佳！瓦洛佳！」北方鲨鱼慢慢聚焦的瞳孔缩放着，他偏着头在房间里四处找寻那个熟悉的身影，身旁空无一人的床使他惊恐，「瓦洛佳！瓦洛佳！」

「谢廖沙！怎么了？」在稀哩哗啦的水声中，微弱的呼喊声传进了弗拉基米尔耳里，他拧干了手上的毛巾，从浴室转了出来，「我在呢！」

「作噩梦了？」

「嗯！我梦到那次。」

很显然，弗拉基米尔知道谢尔盖指的是哪次，他快步往床的位置走去，「好了，都过去了。没事了。」

「我好怕我醒来，你又不见了。我好怕我好不容易活下来，结果他们告诉我，你跑去做傻事。」谢尔盖伸手拉过走到床边的弗拉基米尔，把人按坐到床上，紧紧地抱住对方，就像溺水者紧紧地抓着手中那一节救命的浮木。他不怕死，他怕他千辛万苦活了下来，却有人告诉他他的同伴跑去替他报仇，生死未卜。

「没事了，没事。再也不会了。」轻轻地拍着谢尔盖的背，弗拉基米尔小声地说着，靠在对方肩上的脸却扬起了大大的笑——谁敢动我的谢廖沙，我就让谁不得好死。

「你这个笨蛋、傻瓜、大白痴。」看着好友不安分的脑袋又开始在他身上乱蹭，谢尔盖又气又好笑，「你都几岁了啊！我们亲爱的总统先生？」

没有吭声，弗拉基米尔的金色脑袋整个埋进谢尔盖的胸口，他一手垫着谢尔盖的后脑杓，身体前倾，将人按躺在了床上，「臭鲨鱼，让你灌我酒。」

抓过一个枕头裹住弗拉基米尔后脑，谢尔盖用着极富诱惑性地声音说：「怎么，还想玩？」

「不要，你陪我睡觉。」在谢尔盖视线不及的地方，弗拉基米尔噘了噘嘴，「我累，而且还有一堆文件没处理呢！再闹下去明天早上就爬不起来了。」

「哦！我们亲爱的总统先生不是都睡到日上三竿吗？」谢尔盖不无讽刺，「我想，无论如何我们亲爱的总统先生明天早上一定爬不起床。」

「你不闹就爬得起来。」

「哪里闹了？」谢尔盖坏笑，反身又把原先埋在自己身上的人压翻在床，有点干的嘴唇贴了上去，「我觉得我们可以继续把没看完的电影看完。」

「谢廖沙！你不要生气。」弗拉基米尔轻轻扯着谢尔盖的衣襟，小小声地说。

「生什么气？」

「你其实是因为我提了办公厅主任那件事才作噩梦的吧！」

「让你别提。」谢尔盖口气有点凶恶的说，他把人狠狠地压在身下，「没想到是梦到的事你。」

该死！谢尔盖想。为甚么他每每因为那件事作噩梦时，梦到得永远都是他的瓦洛佳，难道是要谴责他的用情不专，又或者是刚好与死亡有关罢了，谢尔盖想不明白。

他加重了对弗拉基米尔的吻，他想要麻痹，用伏特加又或者是过度的激情。

「瓦洛佳！」几滴温热的泪落在了弗拉基米尔的脸上。

by 非


End file.
